


Colors

by Pantheon_ReturnsToWrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantheon_ReturnsToWrite/pseuds/Pantheon_ReturnsToWrite
Summary: Blue is sadness, red is all that hurts us, and green is the monster of our making.





	Colors

Red. 

That was all he could think.  
The sky was stained red.  
The ground was soaked in red.  
The rivers overflowed with red  
The world was bleeding red all around him.  
People were red, the ground that was once so cold was now burning him.  
A terrifying monster born of the faults of mankind loomed above the mind breaking blood red sea. It’s skin a sickly green.  
As he stared he didn’t feel fear. He didn’t feel anger. He felt empty, desolate, cold, frigid.  
He felt blue.  
Blue in a sea of red threatening to crush him. Cold despite his burning wounds.  
The stark green of that monster felt safer than the torrent of red, so he welcomed it with a smile. For what else could he do?


End file.
